


It's a curse

by Yanyo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Howl's Moving Castle, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, based off, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyo/pseuds/Yanyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magic is something I'm not a fan of. It's nothing I can trust so why trust you?"<br/>"I'm not magic, I'm a person just like you, I just happen to use it,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoseock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseock/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah okokok here we go. Well helloooo people of archive of our own and the mazerunner fandommm . ahhh this is my first fic on here so of course like feedback and comments are appreciated greatly just uh be gentle ples? (i hate the title rn its vv cringe so don't i am trying to get a better title so bear with me,) this fic is heavilyyyy based off Howl's moving castle , if you haven't watch i seriously recommend it. like no seriously it's amazing. ah i rambling well heres the fic, do enjoy !

"Oh ma'am why take a _basic_ Roman numeral clock when you can have this _striking_ Grandfather one, eh?" my voice rang with desperate persuasion as i tempted the old lady a buy clock that's been in the store for ages, eons if I must emphasize.The clock, as if on cue, ticked. She however shook her had fiercely, eyes set on what she wanted. "No thanks kind sir, but I'll be taking this _'basic numeral clock'!"_ I blinked not a surprising manner, i mentally sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. Soon with her cash thrown at me in an instant, she was instantly out the door, definitely not bothering to look back. Eventually I let out a sigh, followed by Teresa entering our shops front. "She didn't take it?" referring to the grand father clock quietly sitting in the corner, more dust collecting at a leisurely pace. I nodded.

We ran my Father's shop, a clock shop after he passed. We soon added extra things in the back of the store since we realized we couldn't make a real solid living off the clocks. However, business was always usually the same, Residents came in all from all over the town for may reasons, whether it be the young men flirting, usually on Teresa, or to get a repair, also done by Teresa, or to buy a clock, which is where I come in to do that aspect. Before my father passed his last clock he made was none other then the said clock I failed to sell. It was an amazing grandfather clock I must say myself, design and everything, but the main flaw which drew people away was the lagged and irregularly timed tick it would make. "It adds charm!" Dad would say, "Its a special clock!"

I gave Teresa a glance, a weak smile to show how irritated I was at the moment. "Did you bring me a drink while you were gone?" She nodded enthusiastically as she roamed the bag she carried, throwing me pink lemonade as i barely caught it. I stared at the label, "Stockley's Lemon huh?" she responded "Yeah, figured it was your favorite," i nodded in agreement, appreciating her decision. "You reel any customers in?" She gave a thumbs up, I took a sip waiting for her to continue. "Apparently a magician," she said as silence filled the store after that was spoken. Weak eye contact was made as she looked away with pain. I as well averted her gaze. She soon broke the silence by speaking softly, "I'm,, going to work on the clocks in progress.." and with that she left me to myself in the silent area.

A tick from the clock was made.

I was never a real fan of magicians. Not ever even once fascinated by the thought of meeting one. Especially after one of them being the reason he died. A curse unforgettable all over the simple fact my father didn't return the feelings the magical being had for him. It was terrible, I could ramble for hours on how much i hated magicians after that memory was created. No matter what, good or bad, I had a strong disliking for them. Their powers seemed troublesome nonetheless so I'm glad I never had to make a personal encounter with one. Of course I've seen and heard them, then again who  _hasn't_ heard of them, everyone chatted among their selves about how unique they were. There was actually talk of one i remember who killed a rogue assassin a while ago. A noble magician serving the king at that. Either way whoever this magician is they had better come with quick business.

_Ding Dong_

My eyes went to the door. A blonde came through the door, carrying a small smile and rather distinctive clothing. my eyes narrowed at him with focus and observance, he opened his eyes to only make contact with me as i quickly look away and make a scoff only i could hear. This was the magician. "Excuse me sir, may I have your assistance?" I felt hands gently clasp my free hand. My eyes widen in shock as i felt the warmth so sudden and I turn to see the same small smile paired with warm dream like brown eyes. He must've done some works of magic to be this close. We were only inches away. I blink as i felt my cheeks begin to get heated. "Oh uh, Sure." I pulled my hands from him and stood immediately, walking away from the counter and my beloved drink.

As we walked around the store and he took glances at possible clocks, I occasionally looked at him. He seemed very kind-hearted and sure did have a knack for smiling. Bouncing lightly as if he walked on air. He was a real beauty I'll admit, his light voice having a small accent with it. "I see why people would buy clocks and such from here, they truly have a beauty you can't find anywhere else." I blinked out of my observing trance to meet the blonde now in front of me. "Oh why thanks," Leaving a dry taste to that sentence. He gave a small laugh as he wandered our small store. "Would this hat work with me?" he let a small giggle out as he twirled and modeled in a large sun hat. He really wasn't like any magician I've seen, he was so carefree and filled with life. I was ready to respond however he cut me off. "Oh my, they're here." he made a small pout turning to me grabbing my hands, "I'm sorry i had to cut this short kind sir, but i do promise you we'll meet again!" and with that he ran with the hat, leaving a small cash pouch.

Huh, some magician.

* * *

 Nightfall soon fell and it was closing time. Teresa had soon left to go home so it was just me in the empty shop. I stared at a nearby clock to check the time, 8:30 pm. I sighed as I stood from my seat. "Might as well lock up," I muttered flipping the open side to closed and walking away, as i distanced myself from the door a small knock echoed the room. I turn to see a man at the door,  _knock knock_. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sorry! We're closed!" The man then smirked walking through the door with such ease. My eyes widen, another magician? He was a brunette, no taller then me and he didn't seem to have such a carefree aura to him like the previous mage. I stared confused as i hissed at him with anger. "I said we are closed. Come back tomorrow." He chuckled as he approached me, a smirk that told me there was no good coming from him.

He pointed at me with his index finger, rage coming from his voice. "It is YOU whose in the way, YOU are ruining what love we had." I snarled at the stranger oblivious to what he was talking about."Who is we? I don't even know you!" Soon i felt pain inflicted everywhere and i fell to the ground. It was unbearable and a shook viciously. He gave laughter as he slipped a letter in my pocket, "It doesn't matter know," he began walking off, proud of his action."The curse will finish you off in a few days, just be patient." and with that, he exited just like he entered and i blacked out.

* * *

I was home once i woke up. Strange considering the events of last night with that damned magician.

_The magician._

In a mad dash i ran to my bathroom, tripping on anything even including air. With a kick of the door i stared at my self in the mirror, analyzing every possible aspect of me. Eyes were the same, body was the same, nothing really changed I believe. I eventually saw my wrist,  **"14"** was boldly written in a black ink and my eyes widen. I couldn't believe it. "No.. no no please be a joke," I turned the faucet's hot water on and ran it against the ink, nothing was bothering to come off. This wasn't a joke. At all. "Fuck!" I shouted as i threw my hands against the counter, tears beginning to stream down my face.

I calmed myself down and eventually began my daily routine of getting ready, and head out into the world before me. Cars were bustling as people walked, their chattering filling whatever silence there was. I rushed to the shop and sat in my usual place, greeting Teresa as she came in.

I **have** to figure out whatever the hell this curse is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if that was short af, i currently have a bit of a headache so its probably not very lengthy. well i do hope you enjoyed that, i'll try and continue the whole shabang and hopefully it'll be a story you all enjoy :). buuuut as of now this concludes chapter 1! see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2- Day 1 , 13 more

"So it's a curse huh?". I nodded at Teresa, her facing carrying a grave expression. Teresa had just came back from her usual scouting and rendezvous out on the city before i broke her the news. I took a sip of the freshly brought lemonade, trying to savor what ever good there was in it in a situation like this. "It's a curse." she snapped her head at me, eyes filled with hope, "Isn't there something you can do??? Have you tried contacting ANY MOHO??" I shook my head, "No reason, they're at war with the neighboring kingdom you know, Southlands is as mad as ever this time." She sighed.

MOHO stands for Magician Of Higher Order. These were magician who served our king for many things and at the moment, it was the great war between the Northlands and the Southlands. They were seen as more of a higher status then your ordinary mage you could say. At the moment there wasn't any possible MOHO to assist me in getting a cure for this curse I had. Teresa sat in intent thought, thinking of someway to find a way to keep me living and relieved of my situation.

That's when it hit her.

"Yesterday!" she screamed in joy. I stared at her confused while she jumbled through her bag. "The boy from yesterday! He did claim to be a magician himself did he not!?" she rambled on as she pulled a slip from her bag with victor in her face. She did have a point, the blonde from yesterday was magician. She rushed to the phone and from what i could see was smashing the buttons against her fingers with such power. I gave a sigh. As much as I do want to be relieved of this curse, Magic is really the last thing i want to see. I actually don't even  _want_ to see magic in general. It caused a problem as said and its only going to get worse as I interact with it.

"Yes hello?? Um.. theres a magician available right??" i turn to see Teresa pressing her self against the phone, a combination of fear and hope sparkled in her eyes. She spoke fast as soon as she got a positive respond i'm sure she was glad to hear. I stared at her with amazement as she wrote the directions and actually multitask with more efficiency than I've ever witnessed her possess in her life. She explained my situation with such accuracy and a bit of exaggeration but either way it was greatly humorous to make me stifle a chuckle. Then a frown crossed my face.

My days were limited.

I don't know when i would necessarily give out if that was the result of the curse. I thought back to what the mysterious man said,  _"It doesn't matter now, the curse will finish you off in a few days, just be patient."_ Just his cold voice was enough to give me shivers that made it seem  didn't even have a spine. I stared at the number that boldly made its appearance  on my wrist. I couldn't just allow myself to succumb to it, right? I can beat it, I can managed it, I don't have to die like dad did..

Right?

My eyebrows furrowed with determination as i abruptly stood from my seat at the counter, causing enough ruckus to even disrupt Teresa and whoever was speaking on the phone. I walked with fierce steps, grabbing the phone from Teresa and speaking with a confident manner. "Hello, Mr. Magician?" I waited in silence until a response came back  _'Ah you're the boy from the shop! Hello!'_ He sounded as positive as I heard him last time, probably the same smile attached to it. "Yeah, I have a curse I'd like your assistance on."

I won't let this curse ruin what life I had.

* * *

I stared at the paper that was given to me by Teresa, then the house in front of me. I stared at the paper again for reassurance. I blinked twice. 'The address is right but.. this is really where he lives?' I thought quietly. The house wasn't too far, it was on the near outskirts of the town actually. However it was a rather simplistic house, made of your typical stone, an old house i could safely say. I gave a light knock, waiting in silence. The knob then turned. My eyes grew, ready to see the mage himself.

"huh?"

I blinked. Looking down to see a kid open the door. Black hair covering his tired eyes as he looked at me. He seemed irritated even with his tired expression. "May I help you?" I thought of how to explain my situation. "I'm looking for a blond Magician, might you know who i'm looking for?" He stared at me blankly, processing what I just said, "I think so? uh let me ask my master," he rubbed his dark eyes, turning around and practically yelling, "PAAAAAAA SOME GUY NEEDS A BLOND MAGE!" he turned back to me, "One moment please." his voice barely audible and with that he left, the door closing behind him.

The door reopened, only this time the blonde from before opened with a more lively action. "Ah hello again! I felt we'd meet again." He chirped his eyes closed as he held the biggest grin known to mankind. I soon was let in and told to sit at their table, which was pretty messy. Actually, the entire house was purely a mess. Clothes hanged everywhere and anywhere while there was a huge stain on the floor and dirty pots and pans that were resting snugly on the floor. The mage himself returned with a book and the kid beside him dragging himself along. The mage sat himself in front of me giving a glance before speaking. "And you are?" "Oh I'm Minho, I sorta have a problem. A curse to be exact." The blonde nodded, crossing his legs in the process. "I see, I'm Newton. Well call me Newt for short and the little one next to me is my assistant and apprentice, Doffy." He pointed at the child who snoring on the floor.

"Now let me see the mark?" I obeyed and showed him the 14 on my wrist. He was silent before laughing.

**Laughing.**

I yanked my hand away from him staring at him with a crazy expression, "What is there to  _Laugh_ about???" He apologized and explained the deal. "Its a C rank curse, nothing too bad really, we can easily get this cured. Of course the deal is you only have 14 days to live." I gulped. This is why I hate magic. " So what's the cure?" He looked around dramatically before turning back to me leaning over the table his soft hair gently scraping my ear as he whispered. "A date with the one and only." My face instantly reddened as I attempt to punch him, alas it was too late as he disappeared with grace and reappeared dying of laughter. "It was a joke Min!" Already with the nicknames? We just met.

"Ok ok, seriously though as i can see you're a bit angry and nervous," he calmed down and gave me an actual answer, "We just have to make an elixir, I have majority ingredients so we can easily find the other 2 if we set out soon!" He reassured me. "Doffy!" the noir haired boy woke up from his deep sleep."Set us up in the air and hand me that book! We have an Elixir to make!"

And with that i knew these next 14 days would be rather lengthy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand this concludes chapter 2! thanks for for reading this fair aaaahh, finally i can start writing some fun stuff eh? well as usual (well what will become usual?) do comment and feedback is again always appreciated ! I'll catch ya next chapter :)


End file.
